Através das Estações
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Blaise, Pansy e as quatro estações. Tradução de As Seasons Go By, por Crina.


**Através das Estações**  
_tradução por Mylla Evans_

* * *

**Primavera de 1998**  
_15 de Maio_

Uma quinzena.

Catorze dias sossegados e catorze noites insones.

Uma quinzena desde a morte de Vincent Crabbe.

Ela se lembrava do funeral dele vividamente, o silêncio e os rostos pálidos e todas aquelas flores, belas e vermelhas como sangue e vida, laranjas e amarelas como o fogo que o havia matado. Ela se lembrava de como Draco havia chorado sem tentar esconder isso – aquele batom de Daphne era quase roxo (e não muito apropriado) – e de como Gregory parecia perdido demais para conseguir olhar para ele. E ela se lembrava de como a Sra. Crabbe havia se sentado sozinha na esquina – sempre havia sido uma mulher grande e forte, mas seu rosto estava triste e ela parecia pequena e frágil.

Depois do funeral ela se foi junto de Blaise e se hospedou no apartamento dele. Ela não havia pedido permissão, e ele não havia dado uma – palavras não eram necessárias, porque sozinho era algo longe do que eles queriam estar. Talvez ela fosse embora quando a primavera acabasse. Se ela quisesse e se ele quisesse que ela fosse. Por enquanto não podia, porque ficar era a melhor alternativa que ela (_eles_) tinha(_m_).

Sentavam-se juntos no sofá verde dele (verde como Avada Kedavra, ela repetia mentalmente várias e várias vezes, verde como Avada Kedavra e verde como a morte). Ele lia o jornal e ela estava logo ali ao lado dele, abraçada a si mesma com a cabeça no ombro dele. Quando a noite assustadora chegava, eles dormiam juntos no enorme quarto de Blaise, juntos sob os lençóis azul-claros, enquanto escutavam os sons da noite.

Os dias se passaram lentamente, as feridas começavam a cicatrizar, o sol brilhava todos os dias e se desculpava por tudo que eles e o resto do mundo haviam passado. Nenhum dos dois havia realmente percebido o florescer da primavera, mas algum dia iriam, esperando não estarem completamente mortos ainda (verde não é somente a cor da morte, é a cor da grama sob os pés dela e as folhas que farfalhavam contra as janelas – crescera amando aquele som durante dias e noites).

Ela ficou, porque ela queria e porque ele queria que ela ficasse, e quando os pesadelos retornaram mais uma vez, eles ficaram felizes por estarem juntos.

* * *

**Verão de 1998**  
_Agosto_

O verão era mais fácil do que a primavera.

Eles não ficavam dentro de casa, por conta do calor e da possibilidade de intimidade com o outro (ou com qualquer ser humano, para falar a verdade). Agora eles gastavam o tempo livre - ela tinha muito, Blaise havia decidido continuar os estudos e estava um pouco ocupado – ao ar livre, aproveitando o calor e deixando que o amigável brilho do sol beijasse suas peles. Pansy já havia se queimado diversas vezes, mas ela apenas ria e passava um bálsamo espesso e amarelo no próprio corpo depois que entrava. O cheiro do bálsamo era horrível, mas curava completamente sua pele após cinco minutos. Ainda assim, o olfato sensitivo de Blaise costumava captar aquele cheiro.

Eles se sentiam (_quase_) felizes e despreocupados, como costumavam se sentir alguns anos antes, durante aqueles dias de primavera que passavam em Hogwarts quando esperavam os feriados e observavam a luz tremular nas águas do lago, conversando e sonhando e sendo jovens. As duas únicas duas diferenças eram que agora eles eram mais velhos – dezoito não é terrivelmente velho, mas eles achavam que sim – e que ali não era Hogwarts, e nunca seria também.

Às vezes eles falavam sobre Hogwarts, sobre a batalha e sobre os amigos deles (nenhum deles mencionava Vincent Crabbe – ambos _queriam_, mas quando tentavam dizer algo, simplesmente não conseguiam – não ainda). Já não machucava tanto, não como costumava machucar alguns meses antes.

Pansy deitava na grama e era absorvida por sua nova leitura – a capa era chocantemente rosa e Pansy dava risadinhas enquanto lia, então Blaise supôs que se tratava de algo que ele não gostaria de ler. Ele tentava se concentrar nos estudos, mas as maravilhas do verão eram muito mais interessantes do que as leis de Gamp para a Transfiguração Elemental e suas cinco exceções.

Pansy interrompeu a leitura e olhou para Blaise, percebendo sua falta de concentração. O garoto observava o céu com aquela expressão que ela ainda não conseguia entender. Então ele suspirava, olhava para Pansy, sorria e começava a sublinhar os trechos mais importantes do livro.

Ela quase disse algo, mas fechou a boca e continuou sua leitura. O livro era excitante (quem Crescentia escolheria – Ariston ou Llyr? Para o bem de Crescentia Pansy esperava que ela escolhesse Valentino) e aquele não era o momento, ainda.

* * *

**Outono de 1998**  
_Novembro_

De todas as estações, o outono era a de que ele mais gostava e a que ela mais odiava.

Haviam folhas mortas em todo o lugar, nas árvores e cobrindo a grama que já não era mais verde. Agora que o verão já havia se despedido, Pansy não ia mais para o lado de fora descalça, ria ou até mesmo cantava alguma música velha. Ao invés disso ela se sentava do lado de dentro e tentava ler ou cozinhar ou _qualquer coisa_, mas não conseguia se concentrar.

Blaise, por outro lado, permanecia do lado de fora por horas, fazendo absolutamente nada e apreciando isso. Quando voltava para dentro outra vez, trazia aquele sorriso abstrato no rosto e seus olhos marrom-escuros eram tão gentis que o grande Harry Potter jamais acreditaria se o visse com os próprios olhos míopes.

Às vezes Pansy sentia quase como se Blaise a estivesse traindo, porque ele apreciava _demais_ a estação da morte.

Tinha sempre sido daquele modo, desde que eles estavam na escola – quando o adorável agosto se transformava no frio mês de setembro, e era tempo de voltar para a escola, Pansy atormentava, insultava e aborrecia quase todo mundo, inclusive Blaise, que tentava seu melhor para fazê-la perceber as boas coisas que o outono trazia. Aquilo, naturalmente, deixava Pansy ainda mais irritada e causava poucas porém intensas (e divertidas) brigas, que Pansy sempre acabava vencendo de algum modo.

(Pansy sorriu carinhosamente diante de suas memórias e ficou agradecida por poder finalmente pensar em Hogwarts sem arrependimento algum.)

Era um dia chuvoso quando Pansy alcançou o patamar mais sórdido do seu humor, e pela primeira vez Blaise desejou que ela não estivesse lá. Ele quase disse a ela para fazer as malas e ir embora, talvez ir até a casa de Draco e tentar se tornar parte da vida dele novamente ao invés de arruinar a vida de Blaise.

Mas ele não disse isso e engoliu as palavras, porque depois de novembro Pansy sempre se acalmava.

Pansy ergueu o olhar imediatamente. Viu o olhar no rosto de Blaise e lembrou-se mais uma vez de que não queria ir embora, não queria ir para a casa de Draco, não queria ir para a casa de Daphne, não queria ir para casa. Aquela era a sua casa agora.

Blaise pegou firmemente na mão de Pansy e levou-a para fora. Eles ficaram lá sob o céu cinzento, molharam-se com a chuva e respiraram o ar outonal, e apesar de Pansy ainda absolutamente _detestar_ o outono, ela teve de admitir que ele tinha um encanto próprio.

* * *

**Inverno de 1999**  
_Fevereiro_

Blaise lembrou-se um dia, com um engraçado revirar no seu estômago, que no fim de fevereiro completariam dez meses desde que Pansy viera ficar com ele. Parecia muito tempo – dez meses eram quase um ano. E um ano significava o primeiro aniversário da batalha.

Quanto eles haviam realmente conseguido durante aqueles últimos nove meses e alguns dias em que haviam vivido juntos?

Eles não tinham mais tantos pesadelos (pelo menos o próprio Blaise não – mas era muito difícil contar à Pansy). Eles agora podiam discutir Hogwarts e seus colegas Sonserinos, até mesmo Vincent Crabbe. Haviam aprendido tudo um sobre o outro, as coisas boas e ruins de ambos.

Tinham crescido e mudado muito durante aqueles meses. Geralmente reservados, perto do natal Pansy correu para o lado de fora com Blaise quando ele avisou que finalmente estava nevando. Eles riram e brincaram e Pansy até mesmo arriscou seu novo, perfeitamente branco e muito caro casaco e pulou nas poças com ele.

Quando eles finalmente encontraram o caminho de volta pra casa, Pansy demorou-se um pouco no vão da porta, apreciando a vista.

"É mais fácil fora de Hogwarts, você percebeu?" ela perguntou distraidamente quando Blaise voltou da cozinha, duas canecas cheias de chocolate quente nas mãos (enquanto Pansy gostava de chá, ele odiava com uma paixão ardente e preferia fazer quase qualquer coisa que aquela bebida que mais parecia veneno).

"Não tem muita pressão", Blaise concordou. Ele gostaria de ter acrescentado "ou preconceitos", mas seria uma mentira – havia muito Grifinórios ressentidos (e Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais) para se ignorar.

"É uma vista bonita", Pansy comentou, pegando uma caneca e fechando a porta. "Me faz querer ficar aqui pra sempre."

Ela se afastou lentamente, tomando goles da sua caneca e desaparecendo para a sala. Blaise ficou observando-a e perguntou-se se ela realmente queria ficar pra sempre.

Nenhum dos dois retomou aquele tópico novamente, e quando o frio e congelante janeiro se tornou o um pouco mais leve fevereiro, Blaise achou que talvez devesse trazer aquela questão de volta.

Ele tentou, sem nunca obter sucesso, e achou que Pansy sabia o que ele estava tentando perguntar. (E não o ajudou – típico de Pansy.)

Quando completou uma semana inteira das tentativas dele em perguntar (fevereiro se aproximava do fim e o aniversário de dez meses estava chegando mais perto a cada segundo que ele desperdiçava), ele percebeu que não precisava dizer coisa alguma afinal de contas. Percebera aquilo quando eles se sentaram no seu sofá esverdeado, exatamente como tinham feito nove meses antes quando estavam dispersos e confusos e assustados.

Ela _iria_ ficar ali com ele, porque ela queria e porque ele queria que ela ficasse.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Quero agradecer a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e a Megsy42, que criou um challenge incrível. Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Crina, a autora, gostou demais da história e eu também, por isso eu a traduzi. É sobre um casal que eu realmente gosto e sobre o qual não existem muitas fics, ainda mais em português. Juntei então a fome e a vontade de comer hahaha. Espero que deixem muitos reviews, Crina e eu ficaremos _realmente_ felizes.


End file.
